Long-term objectives: This is a competing continuation for a study of worksite factors related to alcohol consumption and alcohol-related problems in transit drivers who work for the San Francisco Municipal Railway (Muni). The broad, long-term objectives of the study are to: (i) understand the overall pattern of alcohol use in the population of Muni employees (eg., quantity/frequency, context), (ii) identify the range and extent of consequences of alcohol consumption in the Muni population (job and non-job), and (iii) identify the major workplace and other factors that influence the level and pattern of alcohol consumption in Muni employees (job stress; aspects of workplace culture; policy); (iv) The ultimate objective, but not part of the work scope of this proposal, is to develop, implement, and evaluate a comprehensive worksite-based primary and secondary prevention program. Specific aims: Based on information obtained during the current grant period, the following tasks are proposed, to be accomplished over a three year period: (i) Extend the current cross-sectional survey (from 900 to 1500 drivers) so there will be sufficient data to study worksite factors within specific groups (especially women drivers, who are increasing as a total percent of the Muni workforce), to make cross-cultural and across worksite comparisons within Muni, and to provide an ample baseline for longitudinal analyses (see below); (ii) conduct a historical prospective follow-up of a 1983-1985 baseline survey of 1428 drivers to study consequences of alcohol consumption (quantity per week), including accidents, workers' compensation claims, and separation from employment; and (iii) conduct a longitudinal follow-up of the current cross-sectional survey to study alcohol consumption (quantify/frequency, dependency, context) and subsequent accidents, workers compensation claims, absenteeism, job termination, and off-job traffic violations. Significance: Alcohol consumption in this ethnically mixed, blue collar population has a significant impact on the individual employees as well as on the operation of the system. Information from these activities should have broad applicability to other transit authorities and to the transportation industry in general. since the job structure and public safety issues are the same, and the results should be relevant to other blue collar ethnically diverse, populations. The results should have direct applicability in the planning and implementation of a comprehensive program for primary and secondary prevention.